The Stag, The Fire and the Elf
by Paxius Knight
Summary: The fate of the world rests with a Son of Hestia, Son of Artemis, and Daughter of the Elves. Set after TLO
1. The Begining of The End

(Mount Olympus Great Hall, Winter Solstice, 1995)

Hestia's POV

As usual the Olympians were debating the most pointless things comprehendible from whether they should create a god or goddess of Ice Cream, really with people starving in Africa, Yitzhak Rabin Assassinated (Son of Irene Goddess of Peace), Typhoon Angela, and execution of the 9 in Nigeria including Ken Saro-Wiwa (Son of Athena) We are focusing on Gods Dammed Ice Cream. Oh excuse my language but I have been a little angst lastly ever since Apollo told me he was going to predict something that would change Artemis', a Mortal's and my futures.

It is true he can predict Predictions.

"Chances are Ice Cream will become insignificant in the next 500 years or so , so why bother with it" said Demeter "Now if we can get a god or goddess of Cereal, maybe one of my young that will last eternity"

We all sigh at my sister's Comments on her cereal ideas.

"That's more ridiculous than an Ares with a good idea" said Dionysis

"**WHAT" **said Ares

"I agree" said Athena

"Can we get back to the issue on ha…." Said Zeus in a large booming voice then stopped to Apollo Stand and said…

_Born Form the Hearth, the Moon and the Elf_

_Are two boys of Divine and a girl of Wealth_

_Raised with love and taught Well_

_The three shall defeat what already Fell_

_The battle for the order is already Set_

_And it will be decided thanks to the Monster's Bet_

And with that the Room was silent


	2. Reactions

(Mount Olympus Great Hall, Winter Solstice, 1994)

(Artemis POV)

Now you may be thinking that I'm furious because now I have to have a demigod child and lose my virginity. Yes that's what I am on the outside but truth be told I have always wanted an excuse for a child, considering I'm Goddess of Children and Birth it would be nice to have a child of my own but I never thought I could get away with it and I don't mind if it's a boy just as long as he's not like a Drunk Swearing Women-Hater.

"Artemis is going to have a child!" Screamed Hera

"And Hestia" said a shocked Poseidon

"But, if they break there Oath their powers will weaken from the point of being faded" said Hermes

"I like Hestia but I will not morn for Artemis" Said Aphrodite

"Agreed" said Hera

"What I consider Interesting is that Artemis will have a boy, you know _Two boys of divine a Girl of Wealth" _said Poseidon

"You're Right on the part of being a boy for both of them but I think I can figure out a way to have kids without breaking the virgin oaths." Said Athena with face deep in thought

"And how may that be Mrs. Owl head." Said Hades

"Multiple ways Death Dummy" she replied

"It's not like they can have Brain children like you" said Dionysus

"No that right is only for goddess' and god's that are associated in knowledge" Athena Said " But other virgin Goddess' and God's have their own way of having children for instance Iris has children every time there is a perfect rainbow in which the leprechaun at the end of it keeps their gold. In fact all the gods have the power to make children with their own unique methods aside from sex."

"**Wait all this time I could have had children all this time and you decided now to tell me!" Screamed Hestia**

I am inside just as angry with Athena but better at hiding it.

After 3 hours trying to calm Hestia down and making her swear on the Styx to not harm Athena or her children and Athena explaining that it would aggravate Apollo and Poseidon if she had a child with another man and cause an Olympian Civil War but now with the prophecy she could have a child without Apollo or Poseidon retaliating.

Speaking of them Apollo and Poseidon had slightly sad faces on them. Apollo was happier since now I can have a nephew that he can tease. But still sad since he finally lost the possibility of a mate, Sick!

"So in 9 months I expect to see two Healthy boys" said Zeus

"But what about the Elf girl" Said Demeter

"Yes Hermes please contact every Elvin City in the world that includes the ones on Olympus and Underworld" Said Zeus" Now let's Celebrate."

And so every god and Goddess got ready for the celebration except Hermes who was all over the world from Eldersburg in Finland, Sleep's City in Washington, and Karmekadun in Bhutan.

"I just had to be Messenger God, Thankfully I have my Messengers to deal with the small stuff"


End file.
